


Winged Letters

by FluffandCake



Series: Robbie/Robyn [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Absent Parents, Child Neglect, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffandCake/pseuds/FluffandCake
Summary: You look a little like me and Stephanie, actually. I'm sorry if you don't want to hear that but I was a little surprised. When you were younger, you looked almost identical to Glanni. He liked that, I think.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Robbie,

 

First of all, let me say that I'm sorry for how our first meeting went. I shouldn't have launched myself at you. I was just, so excited, so happy to see you.

For years, I've been looking, searching for you, and I was afraid that I would never see you again. I was so scared that I would never see you, never get to hug you, never get to introduce you to your sister.

You look a little like me and Stephanie, actually. I'm sorry if you don't want to hear that but I was a little surprised. When you were younger, you looked almost identical to Glanni. He liked that, I think. He liked having a little version of himself. I vaguely remember him dressing you in outrageous outfits that perfectly coordinated his.

Robbie, I'm sorry. I know I keep saying that and I know it's not enough, that it could never be enough but I really am. I'm sorry for what I put you through.

We were so young, Glanni and I. I was a spoiled little girl who didn't know much of anything, even if I thought otherwise. I wanted everything, and I wanted it my way, no matter the cost.

Except, the cost was you, my handsome boy. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I told myself I would tell you nothing but the truth.

At first, I was happy to be back home. I was happy to be away from Glanni, away from the responsibilities of a mother. My parents took me back with arms wide open and helped me go to college and I was so excited.

And then, one day, I was walking back home when I saw a small, black haired boy running around the park, his mother chasing after them. They were both laughing and having so much fun. Then the boy tripped and fell, hurting his knee. He barely started to cry when his mother took him into her arms and comforted him.

In that moment, I realized the mistake I had made.

For the next several years, I looked for you. I hired God knows how many private detectives but none could find you. I went to our old apartment but it was torn down. I hunted through every spot I knew Glanni favored and yet I could not find you. I tried, Robbie, I tried but I couldn't find you.

I'm sorry. I know you'll get tired of hearing that phrase but I am. Please, please believe me my wonderful son. I'm sorry. I wish I could have been a better mother; I wish I could have been a mother to you but I was too dumb and too wrapped in myself.

I hope one day, you can forgive me.

Love,

        Elizabeth

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Robbie,

 

It's been a three weeks since I saw you and I miss you terribly. I've missed you for years but now that I know where you are, the ache is deeper and sharper.

I hope you're reading these letters. I know you probably won't write back and that's ok. You don't have to write back to me.

Robbie, I can't even begin to imagine how hard this is for you. I had years to prepare to meet you again. Years of dreaming that one day, I would see you again, of hoping I would see you again.

I realize now that you had no such preparations.

You probably thought you'd never see me again. You thought that I was gone from your life forever.

God, I keep thinking about that day; I keep thinking of how horrible I was when I left. I don't remember half of what I shouted but what I do remember...I can't even think about it. And you, my precious boy, you were there. You were there, listening, watching to your parents shouting and fighting. What did we do? What did I do?

Do you know, when Stephanie was younger, she wished she had an older brother? She was always sad not to have any siblings. There were times when I wanted to tell her about you. Well, Henry and I knew we were going to tell her about you, but not until she was much older, probably sixteen or eighteen. Old enough to really know the consequences of what I did.

Sometimes, I wonder if she will eventually hate me. She loves me, but even now, I can see how sad she is that I can't spend so much time with her. At times, I almost feel as if that sadness is slowly becoming anger.

She doesn't like what I did to you. Stephanie is still a child, so, even if she doesn't like what I did to you, she still doesn't hold it against me. I'm afraid one day she will. One day, she'll probably ask herself if I would have done the same thing if she were in your shoes. One day, she might realize that in a way, I did leave her like I left you. I visit when I can. I call, and write, and we communicate at least once a day but I'm scared that one day that won't be enough.

I'm afraid of that day, Robbie. I'm afraid for that day when both my children can't stand me; when both my children realize how awful I was. It doesn't matter that I'm a mother to Stephanie. I still left her. And, I know she's happy. I know Henry loves her, cares for her more that I ever could and me leaving was the best choice but still I wonder...

I hope you're doing well. I love you; so much.

 

Elizabeth

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another letter from Elizabeth! Next one will be too, her talking about her parents to Robbie.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Robbie,

 

Has Henry or Stephanie told you about your grandparents? I know Henry says he mentioned them but I don't know how much he told you.

Your grandmother's name is Anna and your Grandfather is Lawrence.

I'm afraid to say that they didn't know about your existence until I was getting divorced. You're grandmother was devastated when she found out. Oh she loves Stephanie, with all her heart, but she always wanted more grandchildren.

When she found out she had a grandson, she was so happy, but so disappointed that she'd miss all of your milestones. She begged me for pictures of you, and when she realized I had none, it broke her heart.

She loves you so much; both of your grandparents do. True, they've never met you, but they love you so much Robbie. Every year on your birthday, my mother cooks a cake in your honor. I remember you really loved chocolate and that your favorite color was purple, so it's always chocolate cake with purple frosting.

She's excited to meet you one day. Don't worry, I told her that we need to go on your pace, but she's so delighted to hopefully finally meet you.

I think you'll like her. Mom's always been very sweet and kind. She forgave me for everything I did without a second thought. She forgave me for running away, for being gone for years, for hiding you from them; everything.

I wish I could've have been half the mother she is.

Your grandfather and I have...stormy relationship at best. When I was growing up, he always seemed so strict, so set in his ways and it chafed me to no end. Of course, in hindsight, I know he did what he did out of love. He wanted me to be prepared for the future. I still think he could have gone about it a different way but I understand now.

When I came back to them, I was terrified that he would refuse to take me back but he did. We didn't talk much for the first couple of years I was back but eventually, we got to an ok place.

And then, he found out that I abandoned you.

Robbie, I'd never seen my father so mad; not, not mad, livid.

My father knew about Glanni. He knew what kind of boy he'd been so when I told my family that I left my child with him, he lost it. I admit, I don't remember much of what happened. I do remember my father screaming at me, calling me a selfish brat, asking how I could just abandoned my baby.

I'm ashamed to admit that I tried to shift fault to them; I told my father that he probably wouldn't have accepted you but he set me straight. He told me that if I would have brought you along, he would have welcomed you with open arms because you were innocent. He told me that they could have raised you, loved you like their own.

For the longest time afterwards, we didn't talk. My father could barely stand to be in the same room as I was, though he made an effort for Stephanie. He barely started talking to me last year, though not much.

Mom told me that he's also hired private investigators to find you. Oh Robbie, he was so desperate to find you. He wants to bring you into the family. He wants to meet you so badly.

Sometimes I wonder...what would have happened if I had brought you with me? I think you would have had a better life. Your grandparents would have probably raised you, loved you, encouraged you. I should have taken you with me. I should have.

 

I hope you're well. Love, Elizabeth

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, a letter from Stephanie to her grandparents!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Grandma and Grandpa,

 

Hi!

 

Thank you for sending me those cookies Grandma! And Grandpa, thank you for the books! I shared them with my friends and they all really loved them.

School is great. My teacher, Miss. Anderson, is really fun. She's really nice and always helps us with our homework. Every Friday, she brings her dog. It's a big dog! Miss. Anderson said he's a great Dane. He's taller than I am and has really, really long legs. He's really sweet though, and never, ever barks. Sometimes, she lets us read to him.

We're gonna be putting on a Christmas play soon. I'm sorry that it's gonna happen before you visit, but Dad said he would record it so that you could watch it. I'm going to an elf! And guess who made my outfit? Robbie!

It's a really nice outfit. It feels really soft and I can tell that Robbie spent a lot of time making it, even though he said it was just something he found laying around.

Sportacus said that Robbie is getting better. He says he's sleeping more and trying to eat better, and that he's not as sad as he was. He's nicer now and doesn't try to run Sportacus out of town or make us be quiet. Well, sometimes he's still kind of cranky, but now he just ask if maybe we could play at home.

I think even if he's better, he's still sad about Mom. He doesn't want to talk about her and sometimes, he'll look like he wants to cry but doesn't. Dad said that Robbie might be sad for longer, but that it's ok cause we can make him feel better.

Since you guys are coming for Christmas, I asked Sportacus if maybe we could invite Robbie's dad but he said that was a bad idea. He said Robbie's dad is not very nice and that he didn't get along with anybody. That made me sad.

I don't think Robbie's ever had a good Christmas but that's why I'm gonna try to have this be the best one ever! I think he's really excited to meet you guys, but remember, he can be real shy and Sportacus and Dad said that sometimes, Robbie needs to be alone cause too much attention makes him feel bad.

 

I can't wait to for you to come!

 

Love, Stephanie

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie continues to be a perfect cinnamon roll. Next with be Lawrence's letter to Robbie, and then, a short letter from Robbie to Elizabeth!


	5. Chapter 5

My Grandson,

 

First of all, let me start by saying that I am beyond happy that we finally know where you are. For years I've searched everywhere for you, hoping to one day find you whole and healthy. I am sorry that it was Elizabeth who found you first. I'm sure the experience of seeing her again (especially the way she threw herself at you) after she so callously left you must have been terrible.

 

I won't ask you to forgive my daughter, Robbie. Lord knows I myself have not yet fully forgiven her for what she did to you. What she did; there are no words. Truly, there are no words. I love Elizabeth, of course. She is and will always be my daughter but I don't like her. I don't like the person she became.

 

I want you to know, that had my daughter brought you with her when she came back, your grandmother and I would have taken you in. We would have gladly raised you as our son. I told Elizabeth that. I told her that if she could have come back at any time with you, we would have taken both of you in, no questions asked.

 

To think, that she left you with Glanni. I'm sorry, but I never liked your father, Robbie, even before I knew who Elizabeth ran off. I'd see him running everywhere, chased by the cops, security. Several times, I saw him climbing out the windows of one of our neighbors houses. He was not the kind of man I wanted for my daughter, and certainly not the kind of man I wanted for any grandchild of mine.

 

Elizabeth told me that she thinks Glanni didn't hurt you but I'm no idiot. Your father might not have physically harmed you but there are other ways to hurt a child. I somehow doubt Glanni became a model citizen after you were born or Elizabeth left.

 

Stephanie and Henry have shared with us some pictures of you. You look like you grandmother's side of the family. You probably thought you got your height from your father, but my side of the family is full of tall people. Why, when I was much younger, I probably would have towered a good two, three inches over you.

 

Speaking of Stephanie, she is over the moon for you. Has Henry or anybody told you how much she wished for an older brother when she small? I believe she even wrote Santa a letter once, asking for one.

 

She also tells me that you bake a lot; specifically, a lot of cake and pastries. Your grandmother was happy to hear that. She loves baking. Elizabeth never took to it. When Stephanie comes to visit or we visit her, Anna and your sister spend whole afternoons baking the most delicious things. She might try to rope you into helping her bake when we visit.

 

I'm looking forward to seeing you, Robbie. Very much so. Finally getting to meet you, and being with both and Stephanie for the holidays would the best present your grandmother and I will ever receive.

 

With Love,

 

Lawrence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be a short, blunt letter from Robbie to Elizabeth and then the end!


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth,

 

 

I've read your letters. I read all your letters more than once.

 

I don't really know what to say. You're right. I never expected to see you again. I didn't want to see you again. Ever.

 

And then, Stephanie came to Lazytown and you followed.

 

I like Stephanie. She's nice, if a little too enthusiastic sometimes. She looks like you, but she seems to take after Henry more. He's nice too, I suppose.

 

Christmas is in three weeks. Stephanie and Henry said that your parents—my grandparents, I suppose will be coming over, and are excited to meet me. Nothing was said about you coming over, although I think you will be. I know you will be.

 

I don't forgive you. I really don't.

 

You just...you just left. You just left me. You didn't even bother to make pretend to come back you just left me Glanni. You never came back. You didn't even call or send any mail or anything.

 

My grandfather told me he would have taken me in. That he would have raised me, called me his son. ~~Why didn't you take me with you?~~ ~~Why didn't...why did I do~~

 

Anyways, you...while you weren't ever a mother to me, I know you're at least a good mother to Stephanie. And...and I know she would be sad if she didn't get to see you so, you know. You can come and visit her.

 

JUST HER.

 

I mean, I know...I know we're probably going to see each other. But I don't...I don't want to talk to you. I just...just ignore me. Just pretend I don't exist. You did it for over twenty years, I'm sure you can do it for a couple of weeks.

 

Robbie

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part and then we are done! Also, is so done with Elizabeth. Just done!

**Author's Note:**

> These letters will mostly be short, really. Mostly filler before the end. There might be some letters from Stephanie too to her Grandparents. Thanks for reading!


End file.
